


Beauty in Pain

by Reelashley



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, F/F, Tattoos, doctor mechanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reelashley/pseuds/Reelashley
Summary: I wrote this on a whim for OUAT, but realized it fit here with a little tweaking. Written on my phone so my apologies for any typos or errors!
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Raven Reyes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Beauty in Pain

Pain.

Abby "Doc" Griffin was in so much pain and ready to pack up for the day so she could go home to crash. Her right hand was about to go numb from the continuous vibration that was now going on 8 hours and her lower back was spasming from the hunch.

Yet she loved every single moment of it all and wouldn't change a thing! OK, maybe she wished she could do something about the constant state of arousal she'd been in since her current client walked in the door 3 months ago, but Abby was a professional and would never do anything to jeopardize her career as a tattoo artist.

But damn, she was only human! This goddess, Raven, was the most beautiful and sexy person Abby had ever seen in her life. Despite their obvious age difference, which Abby was choosing to ignore as much as she possibly could considering how close in age Raven was to the artist's own daughter, Raven carried herself with a maturity far beyond her years. Perhaps it had something to do with the brace on her leg...Abby really wanted to know everything about the woman she'd fallen in love with!

As Abby finished the last few highlights on Raven's perfectly sculpted back, she smiled in satisfaction at the art she had created. The precision and intricacies required for this custom, biomechanical/anamorphic (bird of course), black and grey were truly perfection. The backpiece was definitely one for Abby's portfolio and social media features, but at the same time she was hesitant to share something with the public that seemed so intimate for Abby and Raven.

When the buzzing of her tattoo gun stopped and Abby wiped Raven's back for the final time, she sat back and felt strangely disappointed. The artist realized she wouldn't see this woman again and would miss their therapeutic talks and light flirting, or blatant propositioning if Raven was to be believed.

Abby quickly took a few photos of the completed tattoo and soothed the skin with ointment. Her gloved fingers felt like fire as she covered Raven's back from neck to waist. Abby could have sworn she heard a moan, but realized that was likely in her own head.

Raven suddenly opened her eyes and stared directly at Abby for what felt like an eternity before popping up off the table and walking towards the mirrors set-up for clients to view their finished artwork. Abby remained silent as she watched Raven take it all in. She could see her client's face transform into the brightest smile as Raven got her first look. Abby would swear she saw the glistening of tears in her eyes, but they never fell.

"It's amazing Doc, thank you!" Raven said in awe.

"My pleasure," Abby replied. "Here, let me wrap you up and you can be done with this place and me forever!"

Abby was looking down at her supplies and missed the way Raven's face dropped at her words...

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim for OUAT, but realized it fit here with a little tweaking. Written on my phone so my apologies for any typos or errors!


End file.
